


Three Things

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bath Sex, Bofur in Suspenders, Cuddles, M/M, M/M Sex, Politics, Post-BOFA, Rimming, Spying, mining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili goes to visit Bofur while he works in the mines, enjoying the sight he sees; his dirty, hard-working Dwarf flaunting suspenders rather attractively, to be exact. So he plans to take him to his bath later and clean him up, and its a very good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks definitely goes to jokerswild (aka bofursbooty), and naferty-ferry, for our outrageous and amazing headcanon conversations on tumblr. We must do more of those :D 
> 
> I also drew a picture that was inspired from much of our rambling, and inspired this oneshot, and you go can to my art blog at smuttypeaches.tumblr.com. There's a bit of NSFW on it, just a heads up! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Fíli manages to find a few hours to himself before the next meeting with the Iron Hills delegates, after days of writing and more meetings with Thorin and the council. He has everything prepared and neat, ready to give to Thorin and it’s a tedious weight off his shoulders. 

He brings the packet of papers by to Balin’s offices to give to his assistant for his review, then for Thorin to improve and present to the delegates. He smiles at the assistant for no particular reason other than he was glad to finally be rid of the papers, and if he wasn't mistaken, Fíli is sure the dwarrowdam flushes a little. He smiles a little wider as he walks out into the busy, grand halls, thankful that a certain rowdy Dwarf didn't wear off his charm entirely. 

Fíli makes his way through the palace and into the brightly-lit city, giving hello’s and nods to the nobles and common folk as he went, venturing his way deeper. Slowly the mountain stone changed from the green serpentine marble of the upper levels into a deep granite the farther he went. The lights became less ornate with golden hues but took on a faint blue glow from the crystals that lit them. 

He comes upon the entrance to that lead down toward the western mine shafts and greets the attendants who check in the workers for the day. 

“Good day, my Lord?” one of the three attendants, Bern, asks, bowing a little before grinning. 

“Aye, better than most,” Fíli replies jovially, reaching out and clasping his forearm in a proper shake. He was Bofur’s old friend from the Ered Luin, and when Fíli met him quite some months back, they became friends also. “How are the mines?” 

Bern shrugs but seems untroubled. “A typical day, everything in order, good spirits among the workers,” he says happily, hooking his thumbs in his suspenders. “What brings ye to the mines, if ye don’t mind my asking. Just that royalty doesn't come here often, y’see.” 

Fíli chuckles, knowing that he was right. “I have a need to speak with Bofur. Do you know where he is today?” 

Bern raises his brows in mild surprise. “Aye, I do. Last I heard, he was working the eighth silver tunnel, mattock and all.” 

“Sometimes he likes doing the heavy work every now and then, for whatever odd reason,” Fíli says with a laugh and Bern joins him. Bofur was the foreman of the western mines in totality but Fíli learned early on that he pretended he wasn't, going often into the mines themselves along with his workers to give orders and supervise directly. He could have stayed up in his office for paperwork and other things but Bofur was not the type to sit still for long, and he liked to chat, so the mines were good for him. But it wasn't every day he would pick up a mattock or a pickaxe and work the stone himself, and every time for a different reason, so Fíli couldn't help but wonder. 

Fíli thanks him and starts off for the tunnel, waving Bern and the attendants goodbye. 

Some miners watch him as he passes, wide-eyed at the Prince of Erebor, others bow and the rest quietly whisper to each other. Fíli acknowledges them kindly, smiling and nodding and he enjoys seeing the surprise on some of their faces. He was sure some of them had never seen him so close, or at all for that matter, so it was a good move to show them that even a Prince didn’t mind the loud and dirty, busy mines that gave his people sustenance. 

Fíli easily makes his way through the hustle and bustle, careful to make way for the large and rumbling ore carts and the Dwarrows with heavy loads. A few scurried out of the way for him, muttering, “Apologies, your Highness,” and it was still something Fíli had to get used to, being avoided and referred to as such. He finds the tunnel leading to the silver mines and sees Bofur’s assistant, Gudrín, giving orders to a group of several miners in his place. 

“You lot need to dig up at least ten kilos worth of ore today before ye get to home, aye?” she said, strong and stoutly, hands on her hips with her back facing Fíli. The group of miners spotted him approaching and hurriedly dropped onto one knee. “What’re ye doing that for? Get up—“ Gudrín turned around and saw Fíli grinning, arms folded behind his back . “Oh! Your Highness, forgive me,” she says hastily, bowing at the waist. 

“Relax, it’s alright,” he says to Gudrín, then to the miners as they rose to stand, “Good day to you also.” Some smile in return, others keep

their eyes to the ground and a few faces flushed. Oh, Fíli was good. “I’m just here to see Bofur, Miss Gudrín.”

“Oh, shall I send someone to fetch him? Maris here is—“

“No, that’s alright, thank you. I’ll go find him myself,” Fíli answers and tips his head in farewell, going down into the silver mines. 

Past tunnel seven, there was a deep and merry song echoing through the tunnels, and when he turns down the eighth entrance, he hears it get louder. Accompanied by pickaxes swinging and cracking against the wall in tune, it was loud to Fíli’s ears but he started whistling along, the miners ignoring him as they worked. 

He sees Bofur ahead a dozen paces or so, swinging his large and bulky mattock swiftly into the cracks of the wall, pulling the pick away to rip the stone out. Fíli stops walking to keep out of his sight for a little longer, taking this divine opportunity to observe his partner at work. 

Bofur was the epitome of Dwarfish strength, his back bared and rippling with muscle as he lifted the mattock and swung it down again, his arms bunching and cording with the weight of it. He wore his trousers and heavy work boots but he was shirtless, his suspenders the only thing over his upper half, and oh, how did Fíli’s mouth water. His lover was glorious, spotted in soot and dirt, sweat a silvery sheen across his skin, and his clear voice rang out in mirthful song. As the axes kept time, Bofur sang the mining song as the others followed in rounds, singing of diamonds and gold. 

Fíli laughs at the song when Bofur turns it bawdy, now about busty women and ale, making a few miners stop to laugh. He crosses his arms while he continues watching the dark-haired foreman, absently wondering why he didn’t come down here more often. Fíli had seen Bofur in his suspenders many times before, but never covered in sweat and soot, and both of these things combined made a very handsome Dwarf indeed. He purses his lips, a familiar warmth pooling between his hips and he smiles, a hundred ideas forming in his head that he very much enjoyed. 

Bofur still hadn't noticed him by the time the song ended, and as Fíli quietly instructed the other miners with a finger to his lips, they pretended not to notice him either. Fíli continues watching his lover from afar, swallowing thickly and itching with desire, wishing he could jump him and have him right there. He is sure the majority of Erebor knows he and Bofur are courting, but they certainly didn’t need to know what went on behind closed doors—or hidden spaces, which is what Fíli is more concerned about finding. 

Finally, he’s had enough of watching so he approaches Bofur from behind and silently slides around to lean against the wall he wasn’t actively working at. Bofur’s eyes grow wide and he hoots in surprise, nearly jumping out of his boots. Fíli and the miners burst out in raucous laughter in unison, and Fíli is delighted to see Bofur’s sooty face break into a grin. 

“He’s been here for a good five minutes, sir!” one miner shouts, slapping his knee. 

“Too busy singing dirty songs, oi!” another joins.

There’s more laughter at Bofur’s expense but he doesn't seem to mind, realizing Fíli’s eyes were roaming him up and down. He recognizes the heat in them and that certain crook of his mouth meaning he was mightily pleased at the sight of him, so Bofur puffs up a little. He puts the head of his mattock on the floor and leans on the tip of the handle, fully aware of the shape of his hips and chest as Fíli stops to look at them. 

“Watching from afar like a peeking tom, I’m sure,” Bofur teases Fíli and his men burst out laughing again. For that Fíli shoves his shoulder and Bofur winks. 

“Just seeing how the mines are faring, you puffed up lout,” Fíli replies smoothly, pushing off from the wall but unable to keep the smile off his face with his lover standing in front of him like he was. 

“Oh, aye, sure,” Bofur nods but is entirely unconvinced by Fíli’ statement, and for that he gets another shove. 

Fíli takes a few steps backward, nodding for Bofur to follow him. “Come along, I need to speak with you.”

A few miners whistle suggestively like Dwarves do about other’s private business but Fíli and Bofur only laugh and brush it off. 

“Don’t hurt him too much, milord, else he won’t come back!”

“Aye, make sure to knead them knots to loosen him up for ye!”

“Give him a sweet kiss for me, milord!”

Fíli and Bofur leave the eighth tunnel chuckling and shaking their heads, side by side. Bofur hefts his mattock over his shoulder easily as they walk along. “What brings you to the mines, love?” he asks almost softly, his smile wide and confident. 

Fíli sighs in a happy sort of way. “I just have a few hours before the next meeting, so I thought to come and visit you,” he says and slyly looks at him through the corner of his eye. 

“Oh? Is it a good visit so far?” Bofur asks with that teasing tone Fíli knows well. He smiles and moves his hair past his shoulders fluidly, knowing how much Bofur admires it, and squares his shoulders. 

“Yes, very good. But I need to see a bit more,” Fíli replies firmly, turning down a corridor that seemed less busy. 

“Oh, well, that’s the wrong way, Fíli. Everything’s down here,” Bofur says dumbly, furrowing his brows as Fíli shrugs and continues walking. 

“No, I’m pretty sure this is the right way,” he says over his shoulder, smirking to himself. 

Bofur shakes his head and goes along with it, confused because he was almost entirely sure Fíli didn’t know where he was going. He sees him disappear around a corner into the storage bays and he sighs in exasperation. “Fíli, you’re in the storage! What do you need to see here? I mean, really,” Bofur follows the same corner, sighing. “It’s just—“ 

He nearly runs into Fíli before the prince takes his mattock from his grip and drops it quietly away, and then he gives Bofur a very convincing smile. “It’s the perfect place, actually. I've got you all to myself,” he says with a husky voice, guiding Bofur to the wall. 

Bofur didn’t get the chance to reply because Fíli presses against him and kisses him intently, pawing at his hips. Bofur hums in pleasant surprise and he can almost feel Fíli smiling when he grasps his shoulders. The prince works his lips apart ardently, his hands circling around to the small of the miner’s back. Bofur suppresses a ticklish shudder from his roaming hands, cool to his hot skin. 

“Fíli,” the miner manages between kisses. “I’m covered in dust.”

“Aye, that’s true,” Fíli rumbles, pulling away with shortened breath. “And you look very handsome that way.” He emphasizes by running his palms up the expanse of Bofur’s chest and across his shoulders. Bofur’s mouth quirks into a smile and Fíli catches his eye, his own surprisingly blue in the shadowed room. 

“You watched me work? You naughty prince,” Bofur purrs and Fíli kisses him again, his hand sliding downward to palm the front of his trousers. Bofur hums low in his throat and pulls Fíli closer, kissing him deeper. 

Fíli is firm but gentle, rubbing him slowly up and down, and Bofur steps apart just a little so he could tease just a bit farther. He nudges his hips forward into his hand and moans softly when Fíli grips him through his trousers, steadily growing harder. 

“I liked what I saw,” Fíli smiles against his lips, his mustache beads tinkling against Bofur’s chin. Then he’s dropping to his knees assuredly, pulling at Bofur’s ties and buttons. 

“Oh? Must have if… if yer kneeling in the dirt,” Bofur quips and they both chuckle, but Fíli while he has his nose pressed at his lover’s erection, nuzzling it lovingly and Bofur’s laugh dwindles into gasps and sighs. 

“I don’t mind,” Fíli hums, his fingers playing at the hem of his trousers when he glances upward. Bofur gets a good look at his hands and finally sees how dirty they are, nearly black with soot, knuckles and fingers rough with work. He laments for a moment because putting them in Fíli’s hair would surely show since his hair was so blond. He decides to remedy it by holding onto his shoulders instead, and it’s nearly good enough. 

Fíli gets Bofur’s ties unlaced and he gingerly dips a hand inside, making time by stroking his length and kissing his lower belly. Bofur wiggles his hips impatiently and Fíli relents after a few good minutes, pulling him out at last to hold him against his cheek, beginning to kiss and tease the base with his tongue. Fíli smiles triumphantly to himself when he hears Bofur’s throaty groan and his head falling back. 

“Put your hands in my hair,” Fíli asks sweetly, missing the usual weight on his head when he pleasures Bofur with his mouth, kissing up his length enticingly.

Bofur sputters before he’s able to give a semblance of a reply. “They’re dirty,” he says lamely for words escaped him, licking his lips at the sight below. Fíli wraps a hand around his girth and Bofur’s hips twitch forward. 

“Please? I want you to regardless,” he twists his fist carefully and kisses the head of his cock, and Bofur is rendered helpless to fulfill his request, laying his hands atop his head. In thanks, Fíli pulls him into his mouth and delights in the taste of his musk, gripping him just a bit harder in the right place. 

Bofur has to bite back a groan when Fíli starts bobbing his head, playing at the underside of his length with his tongue while gently circling and pulling his fist. He digs his fingers through Fíli’s thick hair, humming and quietly moaning. Pleasure tingles in his groin and he’s nearly dizzy with it, unable to resist the smile tugging at his mouth. There was something very exciting about getting sucked off by his lover so close to the mine and his workers after a good day of hard work. It was an unexpected treat and he was grateful for it, if his consistent humming and sighs of pleasure weren't indicative enough. 

Fíli works Bofur quicker when he could tell his peak was close, growing more and more insistent with the twitching of his hips and the tangling of his fingers in his hair. Bofur stutters and gets tense, followed by a strangled moan and the pulsing of his cock on his tongue. He comes steadily and Fíli receives it graciously, drinking him like a fine wine. Bofur’s breath comes in heavy pants and his chest is heaving when Fíli looks up again. 

Smiling dazedly, Fíli puts Bofur back into his trousers and laces him up, coming up to stand. Bofur’s arms wrap around his waist and he brings his forehead to rest against Fíli’s, and the prince doesn't fail to notice his weary smile. Bofur kisses him affectionately and Fíli melts into him, supported by the tightening grip around his waist. He stays there for an enjoyable time, content just to kiss. 

“What about you? I can do the same for you,” Bofur offers thoughtfully, fingers playfully dancing along the curve of Fíli’s arse. 

The prince smiles but shakes his head. “That’s alright, I’m looking forward to bath time,” he smirks and Bofur raises his brows in understanding, chuckling softly at his lover’s clever ideas. 

“I’m glad you came to visit,” Bofur says and plants a chaste kiss to Fíli’s lips. 

“Me too; I think I shall try to do so more often,” he replies cheekily, laughing against Bofur’s chest. He looks so mirthful, his fingers curling around the suspenders, and Bofur can’t help but to kiss him. He swallows his smile and lifts him up just because he can, making Fíli laugh further against him, wriggling in his arms.

Bofur sets him down and reaches for his mattock. Fíli rubs his lips together from the tingle of Bofur’s mustache against them, still hungrily watching his lover move so fluidly. The ache in his groin was palpable but thinking about the meeting he had to attend help to dissipate it. Dealing with nagging, old, ambitious men was not high on his favorites list, but he knew he had to suffer through it. And then after…

“Come to my quarters after work? I still want that bath with you,” Fíli asks, reaching up to smooth Bofur’s wild hair off his forehead. 

The smile he gives the prince is warm and meaningful and it sends tingles right down to Fíli’s toes. “Are we going to get much bathing done?”

“Oh, yes, most assuredly,” Fíli answers but smirks suggestively and Bofur scoffs. “Mahal knows you don’t clean your hair or back enough.”

Bofur makes a scandalized noise, swatting Fíli on the rear. “Get yer pretty arse out of here, ye troublemaker. I’ll be ravaging it later.”

“Oh! Is that so?” Fíli challenged but it was feeble when Bofur made to swat him again, jumping away and giggling like a dwarfling.

“Aye, and ye know it,” Bofur grins before grasping a fist full of Fíli’s tunic and pulling him forward for a hard kiss. The prince grips his suspenders again and is reminded of the tightness in his groin. He whines a little and pulls away far too early for either of their liking, but stays close to his tall and solid Dwarf. 

“I hate meetings,” Fíli grouses and Bofur nods, kissing his temple. 

“I do, too, love. And I hate that I have to work when I have you right here, but it must be done,” Bofur sighs and compromises with a sadness to his voice, and Fíli makes a noise of agreement, reluctantly stepping out of Bofur’s arms. 

Fíli walks with Bofur back to the entrance of the storage bays before parting separate ways. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and makes his way back up into the mountain, still greeting and smiling at those he passes but with less enthusiasm. When he’s back in the palace Balin’s assistant finds him to bring him back to his offices for revisions, and he silently groans to himself. He mutters why trade agreements couldn't be any damned easier, and follows the dam back to the advisor’s office. 

They debate for a while before either of them could agree on the terms or what to word exactly on the paper before they finally reach an agreement. Thorin appears in a flurry and Fíli can tell instantly that it’s not one of his better days, groaning and sinking into his chair. Now that bath is far too enticing for Fíli to give much of a damn about the agreement terms he’s bent himself over for weeks. 

Thorin shortly notices Fíli’s inattention and turns to him. “Fíli? Have you heard me?” he nearly barks and the blond quickly raises his head from where he was fiddling with the clasps of his tunic. Thorin wasn’t looking for an answer, however, so he continues. “These terms, Fíli, they’re not solid, they’re too vague. Do you really think that soft headed fool, Hardrim, will accept any of this?” 

Fíli sits up as a lick of irritation woke in his gut. “He should, since it is nearly what we agreed on the last time.”

“The last time?” Thorin scoffs, looking at Fíli probably for the first time since he arrived. “Your hair is covered in dirt, Fíli. Did you go roll around in the rubble?” 

Fíli’s heart skips but he remains unmoved. “No, I didn’t. I just went to see the mines, is all,” he replies firmly but refuses anything further. He does reach up a hand to smooth through his hair, however, at Thorin’s hard gaze. 

Thorin looks unconvinced but doesn't press, turning to Balin to edit the draft. He does eventually ask for Fíli’s explanations and opinions, but it’s still a long while before they reach a unanimous agreement, and even then Fíli has to relent to many of Thorin’s demands. They compile a final draft just in time before the meeting is called. 

The Iron Hills delegates, Hardrim in particular who speaks for Dáin, surprisingly accept the terms graciously and the Blacklocks, Stonefoots and Longbeards all sign without mishap. From then on the meeting goes fairly smoothly, but it’s all background noise to Fíli as he draws shapes and Bofur’s hair and pipe absently. From what he catches every now and then, it’s not terribly important for him to deal with, so he’s perfectly content to day dream. He wonders when Thorin will bugger him to marry Bofur after the four years they've been courting, but Fíli is happy to wait and so is Bofur. He allows himself to imagine it, though, having Bofur be a part of his family officially, even if he already is unofficially. 

When Dìs calls for a family supper every few weeks, Bofur joins them and it’s natural and comfortable. Bofur and his mother have the same sense of humor, oddly enough, and Kíli is more than happy to join Bofur in leading the conversation while Thorin and Fíli listen and laugh. His mother has been away in Mirkwood in Thranduil’s courts for the last two months, however, so the suppers have waited, and Fíli decides he rather misses them. He and Bofur hadn't had a proper meal together in weeks, either, so he comes to the conclusion to do that more often, even if he has to cook (or ask Bombur or Dori for him). He doesn't realize he was smiling to himself before he notices Glòin leaning toward him, spying his doodles mostly centered around his lover. Fíli covers them with his hand but Glòin only smiles and winks, and Fíli so wishes he could have hid his telltale blush. 

After a while longer in what feels like an Age, the meeting is finished and he’s allowed to leave the chambers. It’s almost ridiculous how quickly Fíli darts to his rooms in his relief and mounting excitement, for Bofur was to be done soon. He sheds his heavy jerkin and itchy tunics until he’s comfortable in just one, lighting candles and taking a few of his royal hairclips out. He digs through his collection of bath oils and soaps until he finds the right one, shoving the pile back into the cabinet and hoping the next time the door opens its one of his maids to clean up the potential mess. 

Just as he begins filling the tub with the hot water heated by the forges all the way in the heart of the mountain and piped up to his room, he hears the door open and “Fíli?” in a familiar voice. The prince grins excitedly and pulls his tunic over his head.

“In here!” he calls and shortly hears Bofur’s boots on the stone and rugs of his chambers. He goes into his room and yanks his trousers off until he’s naked, then goes to sit at the vanity to comb his hair through. 

Bofur’s face splits into a grin at the doorway and Fíli sees him through the mirror. He hooks his thumbs in his suspenders, still dirty and sooty, just as agreed. “Well, hello, _men ghivashel_. Did I come at the right time?” Bofur laughs, walking into Fíli’s room toward where he sat. 

“Mmm,” Fíli considers. “Not quite, you’ll still do that later,” he laughs at his humor and Bofur guffaws, leaning forward to press a kiss to the back of Fíli’s shoulder. 

“And you've got the bath started…,” Bofur hums in appreciation, pressing more delightful and whiskery kisses across Fíli’s back, his rough hands running along his waist. “My, I’m a spoiled dwarf today.”

Fíli finishes combing his hair and turns around in his seat to give Bofur a proper kiss, pulling him down gently by his braids. It’s soft and sweet until the blond stands up, still latched at the mouth, and pushes the suspenders off Bofur’s shoulders. The miner’s coarse and dirty hands are free to roam his lover’s body and he does, pressing closer and exploring his back as Fíli slides his hands down the back of his trousers. Bofur purrs when the prince grips his arse and kneads, tilting his hips side to side for his hands to slip deeper, and to feel his groin against his. 

“Let me take your trousers off, heart,” Fíli speaks against Bofur’s lips, mustaches mingling. 

“Of course,” Bofur replies without question, and takes Fíli’s mouth while sliding his hand down his front. Bofur palms and cups and strokes Fíli’s growing arousal even as he unties his trousers for the second time that day, licking at his lips and tongue. Fíli shimmies the trousers down his hips to his thighs and from there Bofur is able to work them and his suspenders off, kicking them into Fíli’s room somewhere. 

Bofur takes Fíli’s cheeks into his hands and gives him deep kisses that weaken the prince’s knees and fills him with warmth. He nearly forgets the bath entirely and considers shoving Bofur onto his bed, but then the miner is kissing his jaw and down the side of his neck to distract him. 

“Bath is still filling,” he murmurs with a soft smile and Fíli sighs. 

“Aye,” he says breathlessly and carelessly, concerned only by touching his lover at last, after the day he’s had. 

Bofur seems to still have his head fully functioning so he laughs as he takes his lover’s hand and leads him to the bathroom. The tub filled just a little too much for them to sit in it, so they drain it some before putting the oils and soaps in, then climb into the blessedly warm water. Bofur positively moans when he’s submerged to the shoulders in the deep tub, and Fíli can’t help but to laugh. He moves to sit behind him on the stone bench while Bofur lingers in the middle so he can undo his braids. 

“Great gods, this is divine,” Bofur sighs, melting into Fíli’s gentle touch. He is adept at smoothing out Bofur’s hair after the years, so Fíli finishes quickly. Bofur dips his head under and Fíli pours some hair wash into his hands and begins massaging it into his lover’s hair. The miner shouts his enjoyment obscenely throughout the bathroom, and Fíli is hardly able to keep still from laughing so hard. Once he decides his hair is clean enough, Fíli fills a cup with the water and pours it over Bofur’s head, making him yelp in surprise. 

He takes a bar of soap off the ledge and starts scrubbing at Bofur’s back and arms, making sure to massage his neck and shoulders for good measure. Bofur relaxes into his firm grip and nearly sings with delight, the tenseness quickly leaving his muscles and Fíli is mightily pleased by it. 

“Ohh, Fíli, love, your hands are amazing,” Bofur mewls, pressing into Fíli’s knees. “Oh, how I love you.” 

Fíli snorts but cannot deny the way his heart dances. “You silly, ridiculous Dwarf, I love you, too. Anything else I can do?” Fíli leans forward to whisper near his ear, his thumbs digging circles into the thick muscle around his spine. 

“Mmm,” Bofur pauses to think. “You can sit in my lap. I’d like that. But first,” he moves abruptly out of Fíli’s grip and turns around with a wicked grin that has the prince’s pupils widening. “I’d like to taste you first. I've had this image of you bent over the side of the tub all day, so get on your knees.”

Fíli grins happily and willingly complies, moaning in wonderful surprise when Bofur takes his arse in his grip and spreads him to slip his mouth between. He laps his tongue in circles around his center, then long and wide over the sensitive stretch of skin and behind his stones, over and over. Fíli grapples for purchase from the sudden onslaught, his arms soapy and slippery on the stone ledge, pushing backward for a little more. Bofur’s thumbs work in conjunction with his lips and tongue to open him up and Fíli is more than eager. The oils make it easy for Bofur to slip a thumb inside and the prince drops his head as groan shudders through him. 

“I've waited all… all day for this,” the blond mutters, letting his back ease into a soft downward arch, Bofur working his thumb in and all around him with his mouth licking and kissing everywhere else. 

Bofur hums in agreement before pulling away, studying his lover in admiration before replying. “Couldn't stop thinking of ye, either; perfect, just like this,” he presses another kiss to the sensitive ring of puckered pink skin and grasps Fíli’s cock between his legs, pulling it toward him. 

The prince’s thighs tremble when his hardened length is given attention, Bofur taking the head of him into his mouth, holding tightly with his lips and swirling his tongue all around, now switching his thumb out for a finger to prod deeper. Fíli tosses his head back and his hair flies with it, spreading across his taut back in tendrils. He wiggles his hips in a silent plead, whining low in this throat and pursing his lips. Bofur understands his request for more but works harder at his cock before using some of the excess oil to work a second finger inside, ardently pulling him apart and rubbing him deep.

“Bofur, oh!” Fíli finally keens, gripping the stone tub. If Bofur was able to smile at his accomplishment, he would have. “Yes, yes, yes,” he repeats until it dwindles into another helpless moan when Bofur reaches deeper into him, tickling that special spot. 

Encouraged greatly by his wonderful sounds and gentle movements, Bofur moves his fingers a little faster for both of their enjoyment, grasping Fíli’s girth as he swallows half of him down. He does this only for another few minutes because he’s aching for Fíli and his tightness, but also eager to listen to his other beautiful sounds he knows he can sing in his pleasure. 

Perhaps a little roughly, Bofur takes a hold of Fíli’s hips and pulls him off the bench, turning him around so he faces him, and then moves to another bench in the tub where he sits himself down. They splash a little water over the edge but it goes unheeded as Fíli climbs into Bofur’s lap and straddles him, cocks pressed tight between their bellies. Fíli hungrily takes Bofur’s mouth as he threads his fingers in his damp, clean hair, rocking his hips forward even as his tongue explored his mouth. Bofur slips a hand down the prince’s smooth back into the shimmery and soapy water to finger at his entrance again, making him moan into his mouth. 

Fíli grows impatient as Bofur’s thick fingers are no longer enough, so he holds himself on his knees and brings a hand down to hold his lover’s cock and align it. Carefully he sinks down, marveling in the stretch that expands him, slowly filling himself with his lover in the most intimate way. He watches Bofur’s mouth drop and his brows tighten as he takes him in, smiling at the beautiful Dwarf before him, reveling in the pleasure that flushes his cheeks. Once Fíli is fully seated, Bofur hums and grips onto Fíli’s waist, his fingers splayed and holding on tightly, his body thrumming in bliss as his cock is enveloped in the silky heat of his love. 

Fíli’s hands are a light weight on his shoulders when he starts rocking his hips, holding on for purchase as he finds a suitable pace. Bofur slides so easily and perfectly inside him, focused so intently on how he felt he almost forgets to breathe. 

“Ohh, yes,” Bofur sighs, and while Fíli finds a rhythm, he plants heavy kisses on his neck and across his collarbone, his thumbs rolling over his nipples slowly and steadily. The prince heaves a deep sigh at last and lets his eyes flutter closed, attempting to alternate his pace from slow to mild, completely unhurried.

Bofur is happy to nip and suck small spots across Fíli’s soft and damp skin, his hands exploring from his thighs to his shoulders. He pulls a little on the ends of Fíli’s hair just to see his neck stretch and the apple in it bob as he swallows, feeling a breathy moan escape, vibrating through to his lips. 

He releases his grip and Fíli comes back around to suck at his lips and nip his jaw through his beard, loving how it has gotten so thick these last few months. “Mm, Bofur, _men kurdel_ ,” Fíli sighs against his cheek, dragging his lips across Bofur’s own in half a kiss as he sinks down on him again. “You feel so good.”

Bofur hums quietly as he smiles, gripping onto Fíli’s waist and pulling him up. He pulls down and the prince swivels his hips just right to release the oncoming moan in his chest early, smiling as Bofur lets it go unchecked. His voice rings in the echoey bathroom and Fíli is reminded of his song in the mines, bawdy as most songs were, and remembers his immaculate form carving the stone. Fíli whines at the memory and moves a little faster, just right to make his lover’s thick cock slide along his spot, letting loose a strangled sound. Bofur’s blood stirred at the look on Fíli’s face as he fucked himself, glowing with pleasure and with a faint pinkness to his cheeks, his lips swollen and bright red from his attention.

His restraint running thin, Bofur leans back farther and bucks his hips up into his lover. Fíli’s hands hold tighter onto his shoulders when Bofur does it again, and again, until he needs far much more. Finally, he wraps his arms around Fíli’s form and stands to switch places, leaning Fíli’s back against the curved edge of the tub with enough water so Bofur can put his knee on the bench and still be under the water just above his hips, Fíli’s cock poking up through the bubbles. As Bofur heaves roughly into him, his prick bounces upward and Bofur finds he rather likes the sight, gripping tighter onto Fíli’s arse to keep him lifted in the water. 

“Mmm, Bofur, yess,” Fíli encourages dazedly, broad chest splayed as he arches his back into the stone, pawing at Bofur’s taut arms. The water begins to swish and splash outside the tub, Fíli’s legs moving entirely unhelpful, but neither paid any mind. A few bottles along the ledge tipped over across the stone and some fell into the tub when Fíli stretches his arms. 

“Harder now, my love, oh! Just—just like that!” Fíli keens, biting his lip.

Bofur answer satisfactorily, thrusting into Fíli so his hips slap the prince’s thighs, enough so the splashing and his heaves reverberate in the bathroom. Fíli whines and cinches his eyes shut, sparks flying up his body and warmth surging through his length. He’s floating somewhere only Bofur and the warm water exist, resigning that forgetting everything else is alright with him, and his lover seems to agree. Bofur is focused only on his prince and his cock sliding all against him and through him, and it’s enough. 

“Ohh, F-Fíli, ahh,” Bofur keens deeply, pulling Fíli back into his hips and he nearly slides off the stone ledge into the water. Trying to keep his laugh minimal, he readjusts his lover so he doesn’t fall in, running his soapy hands apologetically over his chest and stomach, and Fíli smiles so sweetly it doesn’t matter. Bofur leans down to kiss him passionately and the prince tangles his fingers in his hair in response, kissing his lips hard and nearly whimpering into his mouth. 

Before he realizes, Fíli finds Bofur pulling away and being lifted again and turned around like it was the easiest thing, an insistent hand pushing him to bend him over the tub once more, but with his lover across his back this. In this way Bofur is nearly fully seated in him, his lips brushing along his ear and shoulder, and his arms coming to circle tight around his chest. Bofur pistons his hips and Fíli instantly shouts, his cock sliding all along his spot and hardly moving. 

“O-Oh! Bo, I feel you so deep, i-it’s—ah!” Fíli tries to speak but its fruitless as his lover heaves into him, hips angled just so. 

Bofur moves a hand to circle around Fíli’s arm to hold the tub while the other ventures downward to grip the prince’s length. Fíli whines long and loud and Bofur knows that sound and the way he flutters around him better than any. He tugs at his cock intently as his thrusts continued delving into him, rocking Fíli into the wall of the tub as he grips onto Bofur’s arm. 

“Ohh! Bo, please, I-I’m going to—ohh!” Fíli tilts his head back and moans when his pleasure reaches him, arching in a taut shape and seizing around Bofur’s girth.

With a few more erratic thrusts, Bofur chases his orgasm in low keening groans into Fíli’s hair and shoulder. He releases himself as warm tingles shiver down to his toes, and once it passes he’s nearly too weak to move. Both of them breathe heavily to catch their breath, wet and sated and warm in each other’s closeness. Bofur pulls out after a long minute, cleaning away the seed that follows, and smiles at Fíli dazedly when he looks over his shoulder. 

“I can’t move,” Fíli says and Bofur laughs, sitting down next to him and pushing the floating bottles away. 

“Aye, ye lazy dwarfling,” Bofur laughs heartily and guides Fíli back into the water, kissing him languorously when he finally sits down. 

Foreheads pressed together and eyes closed tiredly, Bofur plays with Fíli’s wet and unwashed hair in contented silence. He rests against Bofur’s shoulder, breathing in the clean and soft spice scent of his skin, laying his hand on his chest over his heart. 

After a while, Bofur says throatily, “We can’t fall asleep, love, I still have to wash your hair.” Fíli hums noncommittally and Bofur smiles, knowing that whiny princeling sound quite well. 

He moves and turns around, though, and give Bofur the hair wash. He puts some of the soap in his hand after getting Fíli’s hair a little wet, and begins to work it into his thick mane. Having just spent himself, Fíli is tired and he relaxes into Bofur’s touch comfortably, smiling in delight to himself. Bofur’s fingers work miracles into his scalp and it’s too soon before his hair is rinsed and Bofur is kneading at his skin with the bar of soap, kind enough to rub his shoulders after he does so. 

Both clean enough to squeak, they finally step out of the now lukewarm water, only to find a huge puddle on the floor surrounding the tub. With one look at each other they’re both laughing mirthfully at the mess they caused, carefully walking through the water to avoid falling. When Fíli reaches for the towels on the floor, he finds them both soaked through entirely with not a spot of dryness left.

“Oh, forget it,” Bofur laughs as he snatches the hand towel from the counter and hastily pats Fíli and himself down with it. “Let’s just go to bed already.”

They climb into Fíli’s bed and settle into each other gratefully, still damp and probably soaking the sheets and pillows as well, but that was trivial. Fíli lays his head on Bofur’s chest and cards his fingers through the wet curls, and Bofur runs his hands over Fíli’s hair affectionately.

“Two things,” the blond mutters to Bofur at the edge of sleep. 

“Hm?”

“I visit you more often in the mines, we only take baths together, and I want supper with you tomorrow.”

Bofur’s eyes still half closed, he smiles crookedly and sleepily and decides his prince is rather endearing when they’re both tired. “That’s three, _ghivashel_.”

Fíli huffs in half a snort, smiling a little. “They’re my terms.”

“I agree wholeheartedly, then.”

“Good. Now sleep, you chatty Dwarf.”

Bofur chuckles airily with a deep rumble in his chest that warms Fíli’s heart, cuddling closer to his lover to find more of it. They find sleep easily tangled in the damp sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> men ghivashel - my treasure  
> men kurdel - my heart
> 
> Fili and Bofur are adorable and I love them.


End file.
